My life as part of the Vongola
by Ookami Otome
Summary: Setsu is back, but this time she's vongola, follow Setsu as she goes through her life as a full fledged vongola as well as her strong feelings for a certain cold hearted skylark SEQUEL TO MY CAPTOR
1. My new life

**Hello and welcome to the sequel of 'My captor' the next instalment of the life of Setsu Mihara and our cold hearted skylark Hibari, I hope that you all enjoy this chapter I had fun writing this and it was awesome to see all the enthusiasm of you readers that read the first part for this next instalment **

**I hope to see your reviews and if you want feel free to message me about anything including any ideas that you may have for the story**

**Now for more of your Beautiful couple**

**Setsu & Hibari **

**SeBari ^^**

**Enjoy **

Life was dull.

It was boring.

Never truly exciting

Ha who was I kidding it was the best my life had ever been, the time where my life was stuck in an office doing paper after paper was now over all because of one fateful event, one fateful encounter and one major decision that completely and utterly changed my life for good

It was a month ago that I had watched my father die before my eyes, I t was the same day that Tsuna walked through the infirmary door and placed the chance for another life before me

The life of a mafia member

The life of a vongola

He had asked me to think about my decision to think about where I wanted my life to branch out after that day weather I wanted to go back to the police force and continue my life leaving them and everyone that I had met or come to know behind or whether I wanted to take the life that I had the one where my life was under constant threat, where I would be working for one of the most well-known mafia throughout the world

Here I was in a place that I never thought I would go in all my life, a place that seemed too far away when I had to sit behind a desk and sift through multiple pieces of paper for a man that was less than dirt and didn't give a care in the world for his employees even more so when it came to women

Here I stood

In one of the most romantic places in the world

Paris

Cars seemed to fly past me and the place just seemed to be filled with a beautiful sense of joy and tranquillity the air seemed to be filled with the beautiful aroma of roses and as they say one could smell love in the air

But

Unfortunately

I was stuck here in the most romantic city in the world, where love seemed to surround every person

With the least interesting person on the face of the earth, the man who just seemed to stand there and stare into the distance the one that would just walk by the Eiffel tower as though it was just another building on the street

I was stuck in Paris

With Hibari

That right I was walking side by side in the most romantic place in the world with the vongola guardian of the cloud

Yeah I knew about the guardians Tsuna and reborn had gone through it with me not that long ago

It was at that time to that they had decided that I would stick with Hibari the way I had been to assist him with his research on the boxes which at the time I had not been informed would allow me to travel all over the world!

So hence why I stood here right now the wind blowing through my hair my cheeks were cold from the breeze that had been blowing strongly in these past few moments, I was standing next to Hibari's tall frame as he analysed a map that was held within his long fingers his grey eyes scanned the page with intensity and I felt my cheeks become warmer at the sight the familiar feeling of butterflies once again arising in my stomach.

Yep that's right my whole body went giddy at the sight of the man next to me, I was completely and utterly smitten with the aloof skylark

Although he wasn't exactly my absolute favourite person when it came to training, since I had become a member of the Vongola and further a member of Hibari's intelligence group, Hibari and Tsuna as well as reborn all insisted that I start training in the trades that would best suite a member of the Vongola and so I did

Day after day

Night after night

Every second that I had free Hibari would drag me by the hand and take me to the training rooms that where hidden under the floors of the main house, which might I add was quite the shock when I had first found out, we would stay in the training room for hours on end and I would learn this move and that move all until Hibari was completely satisfied or I had dropped to the floor in complete and utter exhaustion.

"Setsu" I was brought out of the flashing memories of the past month by the smooth familiar voice that made shivers run up my spine that I knew as Hibari

I looked toward him my blue eyes meeting his storm grey ones my stomach seemed to do a large flip before once again going back to the faint flutters that it had been in previously

"What's up" I said with a full sense of casualness trying to hide the small hint of unease that I had within my voice due to the feelings in the pit of my stomach

He pointed forward towards the street that sat across from both me and him, I followed the direction of his finger which then lead my eyes towards the fissure of a person, the person appeared to be a woman she was clad in a red dress her hair was tussled and her lips seemed to painted a dark shade of red

"It that the one where looking for" I said glancing back over to Hibari whose eyes seemed to be focused on the area I had just been looking more specifically on the woman I felt a small amount of anger rise inside me and I felt my hands slightly clench and unclench at the sight

I frowned slightly taking a step forward waving my hand slightly in front of his face

His eyes trailed downwards following my arm and back up to my eyes, his gaze seemed to be intense as his eyes met mine the familiar look that I had seen so many times before the same look that made my heart race and sparks run through my body

"Well?' I said I could hear a slight tone of anger within my voice

"No, not exactly, she works for the people that we need to talk to she's was sent here to wait for us to take us to the place that we need to go" he said his voice as calm as ever

I watched as he bent down picking up the briefcase on the floor before he turned to me grabbing my arm before dragging me across the road towards the woman that was waiting on the other side.

The woman looked up a sultry smile made its way to her lips as her eyes landed on Hibari her eyes swept over Hibari taking in his frame and her eyes seemed to change a glint seemed to rest within her pools but that instantly changed when her gaze changed landing on me her smirk seemed to drop and her face seemed to drupe in disappointment at the sight of me, I inwardly smirked at the action.

We reached her and Hibari stoped right in front of her giving her a slight nod of the head which I followed suite giving a nod of the head as well

"So you must be the man that my boss told me about, Hibari no?" the woman said her choice coming out with the thick accent her voice seemed to also hold a seductive tone to it as her eyes once again took in Hibari's figure.

I once again felt the anger rise within me, I felt my body shake slightly but I knew it wasn't enough for anyone to notice

I gave a quite but noticeable cough which quickly drew the woman's eyes away from Hibari and over to me her eyes turning into a cold stare her lips pulling back to make a tight line of deep dark red that contrasted with her slightly tanned skin.

"Hello, and who might you be" she spoke once again her thick accent reaching my ears, her tone was rough and I could tell she was displeased with my presence

"My name is Setsu" but before I could finish introducing myself Hibari cut me off and I don't mean just verbally he also moved slightly in front of me taking her attention once again from me

"She's with me, and since we are finished with the introduction I suggest that we get a move on don't you" Hibari said his tone firm and you could sense the hint of impatience that way layered underneath every sound that left his lips.

The woman look startled for a moment and Hibari's sudden abruptness, but she then straightened up before giving a quick jolt of the head in the form of a nod

"Right of course, right this way" she said before she began walking in a general direction her heels clicked along the beautiful pieces of stone that made up the pathway I noticed that the way she walked seemed to be a bit more staged than I liked she seemed to be putting more effort into making her hips sway than the average person

"Setsu" Hibari's stern voice reached my ears, and I had realized that I had been standing in the same place whilst they had already made it quite far, an impatient look rested on his face his eyes held the familiar intimidating glint that told me that if I didn't hurry up any time soon that I would most defiantly regret it. And it would probably be in the form of rigorous training that would make me collapse onto the floor in complete and utter exhaustion.

I ran up to Hibari quickly catching up to the two of them, I walked side by side to Hibari his long strides making him slightly faster than me but thanks to a lot of work and a lot of patience and time I was now able to keep up with the tall skylark unlike I could in the past.

We continued walking for a sufficient amount of time, and I could feel my enthusiasm seemingly slipping away with each minute that seemed to pass by my thoughts seemed to wander all over the place and I wondered when we would arrive to the place this person that we were to meet and gather some more information on the boxes as well as other things that where related to the Vongola

"We are here" The woman said stopping before a small white building, it was defiantly not what I was expecting when it came to someone who was wildly involved with the mafia although I couldn't let go of the uneasy feeling that I had lingering within the back of my mind.

The woman opened the double doors holding the door open as she watched us walk in following close behind afterwards before once again taking the lead, stirring us in this direction and that, and I realised that compared to its outward appearance the inside was nicely decorated in expensive looking furniture and trinkets followed by expensive looking lighting, I also noticed that whilst it looked small on the outside the hallways seemed to stretch for ages and each one was lined with numerous doors.

Once we had been walking for a while we came upon a large set of doors that were lined with what looked like gold leaf, the woman pushed open the doors her face changing into a sly smirk as she watched us both walk in before closing the doors behind us

I noticed the room was empty and the room seemed to quite for anybody but us to be within the rooms walls

It was then I heard the faint sound of the door clicking signalising it had been locked, my whole body tensed up and I looked back to the woman she turned but more closely I saw her hand move south her hand grabbing something just under her dress, I heard the familiar click of a gun and in a flash both me and Hibari moved, I knocked the gun out of her hand whilst Hibari grabbed her before pushing her into the ground

"I suggest that you never try that again or I can promise you that the next thing you see will not be pleasant" Hibari said his voice cold and intimating holding the dangerous tone that scared most of his enemy's and sent most normal people running to go find a place to cower and hide.

I watched as Hibari stood up dragging the woman along with him with a violence tug that made the faint sound of cracking fill the room, my eyes searched the room and I noticed a picture that seemed slightly out of place a small glint of light was bouncing off something behind it, I ran over to the picture hearing Hibari say my name in the background but I ignored him pushing the picture aside to find a large silver safe.

I heard Hibari give a deep chuckle behind me "Humf good work, Setsu" I gave a small triumphant smile before delving my hand to grab the gun that rested in the holster that was discreetly hidden under the long trench that I had been wearing

I shot the gun aiming at the lock, to loud pops resounded of the walls I watched as the safe popped open a small yellow file resting within its confines

I grabbed it looking back to Hibari who had hand cuffed the woman to the chair that was in the room, he gave me a quick nod before we quickly made our way out of the room and as beautiful luck was we were meet with company it took a couple of minutes for us to get past that obstacle before we dashed our way out of the complex and back to the hotel we had been staying at.

The yellow folder in my hand the whole time, the one that hugely reminded me of the one that became the reason I was here today

A part of the most powerful Mafia in the whole world and a part of an intelligence agency that was run by the man whom had been there from the beginning the one that took me away from my old life and into the new one that was here now

Here I was a

Vongola

**Thank you for reading I hope you all enjoyed it I hope to hear all of your thoughts and as usual any constructive criticism is welcome ^^ hope to hear from all of those who have been following me and this story from the very beginning ^^**

**Yours always**

**Ookami otome**


	2. Fifty Shades of Grey, Wait!

**Hello and welcome to the next chapter I hope you all enjoy this chapter I would love to hear from all of you so please don't forget to follow and review I would love to see it :D**

We were now back at the hotel going through the different papers that had been held within the confines of the folder that we had just obtained, most of it was information on the different flames as well as some small amount of speculation and intrigue into the creation of the vongola boxes.

Although right now the one that interested me the most when it came to the boxes and the different flames was the one in my hand, the cloud vongola box. I knew that Hibari was the vongola of the cloud, so that just peaked my interest so much more at the thought that I might just get more of a glimpse into the person that sat behind me, shuffling through different pages small huff and grunts leaving his lips every now and again

But what really got my attention when I had started reading through the file was the attribute that had been pinned alongside the cloud flame, the attribute that would allow for expanding and procreating, this of course lead my mind to lead astray and to wonder off into deeper thought more to the thought of a certain cloud guardian procreating which lead a small amount of heat to reach my cheeks at the thought

Although my mind was quickly and promptly put father into the depths of gutter where thoughts seemed to run wild and imaginations just seemed to not want to stop at innocent when Hibari moved on the bed moving over to me his head hovering slightly over my shoulder his breath fanning over my skin as his eyes traced over the paper in my hands, it was ten that his arm reached over my shoulder grabbing onto the paper snatching it out of my hands quickly before putting it into the pile with the rest of the papers.

I could feel my heart beat furiously at the close proximity between the two of our body the warmth coming from him seemed to caress over mine and sweep me in making my breaths seem more laboured and harsh and sparks fly through my skin the all too familiar feeling that I had felt over the time in which I had spent with Hibari all seemed to just flood back imbedding themselves deep within my soul.

I turned to face Hibari after the rumpling of the pages had stop only to come face to face with the sharp piecing grey eyes that my heart and body had come to know so well, I felt my body slowly like gravity pull towards him, I came closer to him inch by growling inch before it seemed as though there was barely any space between us anymore but all to quickly and much to my disappointment Hibari pulled away pulling himself up of the bed before making his way to different part of the room taking this and that and placing it within the confines of his suitcase.

For me I just sat on the bed in slight shock at what had just taken place, the realisation of what I was just about to do hitting me like a tonne of bricks that seemed to smash into me at a hundred miles a minute.

"You should pack your things" Hibari's voice said reaching my ears bring me out of my shocked state and back straight into reality

I nodded without a word getting up of the bed like a mindless zombie that had no idea what to do with itself, and that was exactly how I was feeling right now although my mind whilst instead of being blank like one would think a mindless zombie, my mind seemed to be swarming with millions of thoughts each one of course leading back to the certain skylark cloud guardian that I was currently standing within proximity

I packed away all of my belongings within my suitcase with a sigh the sad truth that we would be leaving Paris finally becoming apparent, and the saddest part for me was the fact that considering how long we had been here I had little to no time at all to see the sights although right now that seemed to be the least important thought within the depths of my mind.

It was then a hand tapped my shoulder making me jump as I turned around to see the culprit only to find Hibari standing at me his facial expression amused, I looked at him with a quizzical brow before my eyebrows shifted into that of a faint frown – I heard a small sound come from the depths of Hibari's throat before he's eyes met mine in an intense gaze before quickly snapping away.

I felt my chest tighten as I watched him walk away, I could feel my whole body go stiff, but I promptly picked up my things following close behind him as we made our way out of the hotel and towards a taxi that would take us towards the airport where we would then return back to Japan to hand over the information to Tsuna

We had finally arrived at the airport in mere minutes we were now calmly making our way onto the plane, and as of right now I was presenting my ticket that would allow me on the plane as I waited I could hear the faint whispers of people that surrounded me none of which I could make out although the ones that caught the most of my attention as I received my ticket back were two young women probably no older than myself whom seemed to be giggling and whisper to each other their eyes glued upon Hibari who stood behind me.

From their facial expressions and the way that they were acting I could only assume that Hibari had caught more than just their eye

I was quickly and promptly brought away when Hibari's arm found my waist leading me in my slightly dazed state through the terminal and into the plane toward the place that I had greatly and fondly come to know as first class, Hibari lead me to our seat placing me before him as he let me go to my seat, he sat next to me his arms crossing over his chest as he exhaled slightly his eyes closing along with it obviously is exhaustion

We were told over the speakers to fasten our seatbelts for we were about to take off, which Hibari had quickly waken up to do so before dozing back off without a care in the world, all the while I just decided to glance out of the window that we had been placed next to and just watch as the scenery of Paris speed past us as we descended into the sky

I glanced back over to Hibari after we had fully taken off-

I felt a small smile creep its way to my lips as I watched him out of the corner of my eye, I pulled my eyes away immediately when he shifted, my eyes trailed over to the small handbag that I had taken on board with me, I could see the small spine of my book poking out of it- I leaned over grabbing my face flushing as I gazed over the title 'Fifty shades of grey'

I had been reading steadily, all the hype had got me frustrated and I finally caved in and decided to read it, although looking at the book now I realized as to why I had stopped reading it when I did and for not just one reason but all different ones combined

For one a certain character reminded me of a certain skylark and the attributes that would lead him to most probably carry out similar actions that were depicted in the book and secondly every time I read it I flushed like crazy especially when certain subjects turned up within its pages- I felt my face burn as I went to open the book from the place that I had book marked it as, as my eyes glanced over the pages I could feel my face continually heat up until I thought I was on fire

I froze when the seat next to me shifted, my eyes drifting from their place on the page over to my side where I was met with the one situation I did not want to happen whilst I was reading this book, Hibari

He was very much awake and alert and his eyes where trained on a certain object within my hands, his eyes met mine quickly before glancing back down to the book in my hands- I watched as his eyes glanced over the title his rich deep voice reaching my ears his eyes still on the book "Fifty shades of grey" he stated his eyes now leaving the book to look me in the eye his eyebrow raised slightly in question.

I quickly glanced to the book and I could feel my face which felt as though I was under direct sunlight and my skin was being scorched, although I was nowhere near prepared for what was about to take place

I watched in slow motion as Hibari leaned over his hand touching mine as he grabbed the book from my hands a large gasp leaving my lips as I slightly lunged forward to snatch the book back off him but to no avail- I sat there in utter shock as I watched Hibari's eyes trail over the page a slight amused expression on his face, his eye brow slightly raised and the tip of his mouth in a slight curve- although what got me was the dark look in his eyes, the sort of glazed over look that sent dangerous shivers throughout my body and my heart race.

A few moments and page turns later Hibari looked up from the book his eyes slicing sideways over to me, making my heart skip the look on his face sending my body into overdrive

"Really Setsu, I didn't expect you out of all people to be into something so" he paused for a second his face twisting into something only I could depict as dangerous his eyes had become even darker his long eyelashes fanned over his eyes and his mouth was tilted up ways in the most blunt terms, Hibari at this moment looked, dare I say it ~ sexy.

He continued his voice reaching my ears this time though he was a lot closer, his breath fanning over my neck as his voice revibrated through my body "devilishly naughty" it was at those two words that my body melted his husky voice and seductive done sending my thoughts into a muddled mess so much so that I didn't notice it when his hand slipped the book back into my lap all I could think about right now was his hot breath that fanned over the junction between my neck and collar bone.

I gasped when his lips made contact with my neck but that quickly ended when Hibari moved away as he stood up from the seat making his way down the hall leaving me in a stunned state the only sound that reached my ears was the faint clump of the book falling onto the floor and the distinct sound of my heart hammering against my chest that rang in my ears.

I felt dizzy but I also felt so alive, blood was running through my veins like traffic at top speed, everything seemed to brightly colour and the world itself seemed to be spinning and I realized that if I had been standing just then I would be a puddled heap on the floor with nothing to say or do.

I just sat there for a few more moments before I shook myself out of my initial state-picking up the book from the floor my face heating when Hibari's previous words rang in my ear, I stared at the book for moments before opening it back up at the place I had left off my eyes scanning over the page my cheeks heated and my heart ringing in my ears a small chuckle reaching my ears as the seat shifted next to me and I was met with a dozing Hibari in the seat next to me a drink had been placed within my cup holder and a small note had been wedged next to it.

_Wake me up when we arrive_

_-Hibari_

I gave a small smile before continuing on with the book in my hands, we were finally on our way home

**Hey thank you for reading I hoped you liked it and I would love to see some more reviews ^^ hope to hear from you**

**DISCLAIMER: I do not own katekyo hitman reborn or fifty shades of grey**

**p.s I thought it would be fun to add in shades of grey I mean we all know Hibari's a bit kinky ;) I found it appropriate **


	3. HALLOWEEN SPECIAL!

**Hello my beautiful loyal readers whom have waited an entire month for me to update, and for that I am eternally sorry and I thank you for your patience at my laziness, but I also have exams and there bombarding us with assignment upon assignment so thank you for waiting and enjoy this latest chapter.**

After the awkward experience that I had shared with Hibari on the plane my nerves were standing on thin ice, ever time Hibari would stand behind me, or his breath would fan over my skin or my skin brush with his it felt as although my whole body was on fire. Although it made me uncomfortable I loved it all the same, Hibari I had realized had slowly and promptly starting to fully weave his way into my system.

I had realized that my earlier feelings that had only started as a small part of attraction to the cold unfeeling skylark had quickly grown and blossomed into something that could only be described my myself as intense longing for the cold indifferent man that I had come to know, and whom had taken me away from so many things that had haunted me.

Speaking of haunting I was currently in the long and torturous process of hanging Halloween decorations around the police hall, black streamer, plastic bats and spiders and early and creepy fake spider webs that made my skin crawl. We had been setting up day and were now just placing the finishing touched on the hall; it took a few minutes before we all stood their admiring our hard work for the day as some people rolled in with different types of food.

Each food had been placed with some flare of the Halloween spirit and I could feel the excitement building in my body, a smirk made its way to my lips as the idea for my costume flashed through my head. It quickly feel as I remembered that I would have to convince the anti-social skylark into coming with me to the Halloween get together that I had spent all day working on, and I had realized it was going to be no easy task.

….

I gave a sigh as I walked into the corridors of the all too familiar base that I had been living in along with my partner and his right hand man, I promptly and swiftly made my way to Hibari's usual hand out where he would sit in peace although that was always quickly and promptly ruined by my presence as he so liked to bluntly point out to me.

As I reached the door a loud voice echoed through it and towards my ear, it was the all too recognisable voice of Ryohei; I gave a small chuckle before opening the door I walked in giving a slight bow in all of their directions.

"Hibari, Ryohei… Kusakabe" I said as a stood up straight as a small smile graced my features my eyes meeting Hibari's grey ones.

I felt my cheeks heat lightly but I quickly pushed it aside letting a large smile grace my face as I slowly walked up to him my hands linked behind my back.

"Hibariii" I sang as I approached him my smile turning into a mischievous one, He looked at me his eyebrow raised at me in question as I stood in front of him

"Will you come to the annual Halloween party with me, pretty please, you don't have to dress up" I said looking up into his eyes pleadingly

He looked back his lips set into a firm line as his eyes danced and glistened in the light from the open window.

"Please, I don't want to go all by myself' I said for an extra effect

He gave a large sigh his eyes closing in slight frustration, small ceases making their way onto his pale eye lids, his long lashes fanning over his eyes

"Fine' he said abruptly his eyes opening and meeting mine; his eyes were sharp and held a glint within their stormy pools

I jumped without thinking into him, my arms wrapping around his neck in a tight hug my voice ringing out into the room "Thank you, thank you, thank you" I noticed what I had been doing and quickly let go a flush gracing my cheeks

I stepped back before giving a slight bow, quickly turning on my heel and dashing out of the room towards my own to get ready for the Halloween party.

…

I smiled as I looked in the mirror my eyes looking over the costume that I was wearing, it was a sexy but still modest version of a vampire, my hair was twisted into light curls and my lips were painted a dark red and my eyes were done with a Smokey eye shadow. I picked up the last part of my costume, fangs, I slipped each one onto the correct teeth and I gave myself a wicked smile to myself in the mirror.

I gave a nod satisfied as I bolted down the corridor a yell leaving my lips as I did so "Hibariii, I'm ready" I sang with glee as I walked into the main area that lay just beyond the entrance.

I looked around slightly bewildered as I noticed that Hibari wasn't there, my eyes searched the entrance and down the corridor searching for the familiar tall dark figure that belonged to Hibari. But nothing came, I saw a figure approach me and I noticed it wasn't Hibari instead it was Kusakabe he walked over to be a smile on his features.

"Setsu, Hibari went on ahead, he told me to escort you to the Halloween party, so shall we and might I add you look absolutely amazing this evening Miss Mihara" he said giving me a gentlemanly smile as he ushered to the car, his words making a light flush grace my cheeks.

I entered the car slipping into the passenger seat, we drove for a couple of minutes before Kusakabe pulled up the car in front of the hall, and the music came from the hall and made its way into the car. I said a quick thank you and goodbye to Kusakabe before making my way out of the car and towards the hall was the loud music reached my ears, the mass of bodies in their swaying and twisting to the music as I calmly walked through the crowd.

My eyes searched the crowd quickly landing on the all too familiar figure of Hibari whom was clad within his usual black suite and purple undershirt, his head was tipped down but his storm grey eyes glared over the crowd before landing and connecting with mine. He watched as I walked over his eyes trailing over my form, I felt my cheeks heat as I walked over I came in front of him a smirk reaching my lips.

He raised his brow at me his eyes studying me carefully, I pulled my lips back showing of my fangs in a smirk as the words left my lips my eyes holding Hibari's as I did so.

"I will bite you to death, mwhaha" I said a laugh leaving my lips as I watched Hibari's face twist his eyes brows raising into the line of his hair, his eyes then quickly flickered and then turned back into a glare making me flinch slightly and tingles run down my back.

"what, I thought it was funny" I said with a large smile, I watched as he shook his head his eyes darting to the left and then to the right before he grabbed my arm dragging me away from the crowd making a gasp of shock leave my lips at the sudden movement.

He dragged me through a door and into an alley that ran along the side the hall; he kept dragging me before he pushed me against the wall his arms hovering above my head trapping me beneath him. A smirk graced his features as his eyes glinted with a deadly seriousness and something else that I couldn't put my finger on.

His face leant down resting in the crock of my neck; he nuzzled it lightly before he tilted his head up slightly so his lips meet my ear his voice travelling through it making me shiver "I'll show you who bites" the words came out husky and deep making electric shocks go through my body and made my blood rush and my heart pound at a fast pace.

His lips came back down to my neck and his lips gave light nips and kisses on my supple skin, then out of no were his teeth sunk into my neck his lips following it by sucking lightly as well. A large gasp left my lips at the action and I felt my knees buckle and go weak at the action, he continued for what seemed like a couple more seconds before he released his grip on my skin.

I felt his tongue trace over the area that he had bitten making my knees buckle underneath me, Hibari pulled back wards looking down at me with a smirk his eyes were slightly glazed over and cloudy. I watched as his eyes trailed me before he turned on his heel making his way over to the door making his way back into the hall.

I stood there in shock my heart racing a mile a minute, my knees felt weak and my body felt hot, My knees buckled and I slid down the wall and landing on the ground with a breathily sigh my hand snapping its way to the place Hibari had just bitten on my neck.

I closed my eyes, before opening them again before standing up making my way to the door opening it before making my way into the mash of bodies that were dancing within the hall

**I know this is late but, HAPPY HALLOWEEN, I wrote this on Halloween but I completely forgot to upload it, it doesn't really have anything to do with the plot it was more a fun little special for you guys I hope you like it :D **

**I know this chapter isn't as long as the rest but as I say this is more of a filler than anything although it does have a hint in what actions are going to take place, if you can find it ;)**


	4. A glimpse into a younger you

**Hello and welcome to my latest chapter of the sequel of my beloved story my captor, I apologize for my very long absence the holidays were by no means free this year and I have just entered my last year of studies so it is going to be a busy year for me and not for my dear Setsu and Hibari.**

**I apologize for my rustiness it has been a long time since I have written and I hope you can forgive me, and the short length of this chapter bit of writers block has caused that.**

**Thank you for your support, and I hope you enjoy this latest installment**

We walked home from a big night at the police station, we had celebrated new year's together seeing as though work for a police officer never really stopped we had decided to have it at the station. Hibari was as anti-social as ever during the entire celebration and activities, quietly sitting within the confines of a corner glaring at everyone with his steal grey eyes.

Even now he would not speak, he had seemed awfully quite these days and I had noticed that he had become more serious and seemed to be constantly cramped within his own personal space back at the base a lot more than usual. This had all started when Hibari had taken a visit to Tsuna's, he was there for a considerable amount of time and we he came home he walked by without a word and confined himself within his room for a significant amount of time, only briefly coming out to grab something to eat before retreating back again.

It had continued on like this for weeks and it still hadn't changed and the feelings of worry and concern ever grew within my stomach and the back of my mind, I had tried approaching him about it but it seemed my words just seem to slip through one ear and out the other.

"Hibari" I called out gazing at the tall frame of the man that walked up in front of me, my eyes burning with concern and my stomach dropped in a pit of worry that consumed me for the steel eyed man.

He turned his head to be briefly his ice cold stare piercing me before turning forward once again as he watched the walkway before him, both mine and his footsteps thudding against the cold hard concrete side walk.

….

We had gotten back to the base and once again Hibari had turned at the entry way, leaving me standing there in the door frame as he walked back to his office his shoes padding against the floor my stomach twisting as I watched him walk away once again.

But before I knew it my hand reached out grabbing the back of his tailored suit, my fingers gripped at the material my head hung as a small spark of panic leapt through my body.

"Hibari…." I couldn't get anything else to slip from my lips my body was frozen, I felt his familiar hand reach behind him and grab my small wrist in his large hand making me release the fabric of his suit.

The tap of his shoes and shuffling material reached my ears as I watched his shoes turn so they faced me as he turned around my wrist still gripped firmly in his grip.

"Setsu, look at me" His cool voice reached my ears, and like an obedient dog my head snapped up my eyes meeting his, his gaze was intense his grip seemed to tighten slightly before fading a second later.

"Hibari…What's...?" I was cut off when his lips descended down on mine, his lips intertwining with mine as he brought me flush again him his other hand slipping behind my back holding me in place.

We stood there for a second more before breaking, my breathing slightly uneven as we broke Hibari's grip on me releasing as he stood inches from me as our eyes met.

"Hibari ... I'm what's wrong, you have been locking yourself in your office for days now and you barely come out… what's going on" I brought my hand to me chest as I felt myself shake in slight worry and a slight hint of anger.

"It's nothing you should concern yourself with, the matter will be dealt with shortly and if not I'm sure you will be informed if need be" His voice came out in the calm and collected manner that he always held.

I nodded quickly looking down slightly, my stomach turned in worry for the man who stood in front of me despite his words I still felt worried and uneasy.

I jumped when a large crash responded form the hall behind me, Hibari's head jolted up his gaze breaking from me and now glaring behind me, I turned around following his gaze only to be meet with the small child figure that I only knew as lambo.

My gaze took in his form and my eyes went wide as I saw the large purple gun like object that was wrapped in his arms, tears were pouring from his eyes as he ran towards us in distress.

"Lambo….?" I looked in slight confusion as he rattled words as he ran before I watched as it seemed in slow motion as he tripped the purple gun soring over my head and landing straight on top of Hibari's head.

I watched as pink smoke rose from where Hibari had stood, Kusakabe- came running down the hall in distress his eyes scanning over the setting only to land on the same thing my eyes were once again trailing over to…the pink smoke.

We watched as the smoke began to clear showing the figure of a teenage bot with black hair and unmistakeable sharp storm grey eyes, it was then when I meet those eyes that the realization that the teenage boy who stood before me was no other than a younger version of Hibari.

"Hibari?!" I said my voice seemingly cracking as I exclaimed in surprise and slight amusement at the familiar looking boy stood before me

The boy, or whom I know assumed as Hibari snapped his head to look at me directly in the eye his eyes where sharp and laced with that scary glint that promised a server punishment to his prey.

"Where you the one who disturbed my sleep, I'll bite you to death" The boy whom I know knew was Hibari said is voice coming out with the malicious intent behind his words.

I shook my head, a small chuckle leaving my throat "No Hibari, Lambo was the one who brought you here" I said quickly waving my hands in a dismissal of my accusation.

"She's telling you the truth Kyo-san, Lambo's ten year bazooka hit you and brought you back to this time period don't worry sir you will go back soon" Kusakabe explained, Hibari just gave an all too familiar huff before disassembling his tonfa's and hiding them away only to cross his arms over his chest,

I gave a small giggle as I watched the younger version of Hibari before me.

_So I guess he's always been this way_

By the time I had finished going into my own little world of thoughts and snapped back pink smoke once again filled the setting and the tall frame of the Hibari I had come to know stood before me an unpleased look plastered in his face.

I bit my lip trying to hold back the laugh that was threating to erupt from my throat, but my hold slipped and the laughter erupted as I looked at Hibari.

"You….hahaha…Haven't changed at all" I said in between laughs as I pointed my finger at Hibari in amusement, my laughter stoped almost automatically when I made eye contact with Hibari's storm grey eyes that were slanted into a death glare.

I straightened myself up, giving an awkward clearing of the throat before making eye contact with Hibari again before stuttering out "S...Sorry"

At that Hibari's eyes turned to Kusakabe "Get him" Hibari said giving a flick on the wrist in Lambo's general direction before carrying on "Out of my sight".

Kusakabe nodded scoping Lambo into his arms before making a quick dart toward the entrance disappearing from sight.

"Well that was an interesting turn of events don't you agree" I said with a small chuckle before turning my head to face Hibari only to find him already retreating down the hall.

"Are you coming" Hibari's voice called out as he continued to retreat down the hall.

I quickly scurried over making it so I walked just behind him; I looked up to his face before asking "where are we going?"

I didn't get an answer just pure silence

"Kyoya" I called out, his first name slipping past my lips without a second thought at the consequences it may bring along with its dismissal from my lips.

Hibari stopped in his tracks his eyes piercing over to mine, and in a split second I found myself pinned to the wall Hibari's lips on mine for the second time today this time though it seemed fiercer.

I kissed back with equal fierceness Hibari's hand skimming down to rest on my hip bringing me flush against him leaving little space between us.

His lips left mine leaving me panting for air, his lips trailed along my jawline and down to my neck making my breath hitch.

"Say it" His voice murmured against my skin making my body shiver in response.

"Say what" I said shakily as Hibari continued to work the skin of my neck kissing and nipping at the skin.

"My Name" He murmured again this time with a small tug at my skin with his teeth making me gasp out "Hibari..."

"Not that one" He said this time sucking hard on my flesh making another bite at my skin making me whimper out "Kyoya…" I said breathlessly, I felt his lips curve into a smirk against my skin as he hovered over my face once again crashing his lips back against mine in a heated kiss that left me breathless.

**Thank you so much for reading, I hope you enjoyed it and I apologize I am quite rusty due to it being a long time since I have written or watched the anime.**

**And just to warn all you beautiful readers out there who have been following and supporting me throughout this story I will be quite busy this year as it is my final year of my studies, so please forgive me**

**Can I just add how obsessed I am with ADVENTURE TIME I LOVE it so much**

**Thank you**


	5. Mine

**Hello and welcome to the next chapter of my instalment**

**I hope you all enjoy**

**And don't forget to leave a review ^.^**

**Now onto more SeBari Loveliness **

I looked up at Kyoya breathless, my breath leaving my lips in pants my cheeks heated and my eyes half lidded after the intense lip lock that the both of us had shared.

"Kyoya" I breathed out, his name leaving my lips

He looked down at me his long lashes fanning over his steal grey eyes, making a soft shadow fall on the under layer of his eyes, it made the bones in my spine tingle and my stomach jump in lurches.

His hand reached up laying against my cheek as he brought his lips down once again, covering mine

He pulled back inches from my face before speaking "we have to go see Tsuna, he has some information I've been curious about" at that he straightened up before he started walking off in the direction of the entrance to Tsuna's base

When we arrived at Tsuna's office we gave a knock and were ushered in when Tsuna's voice came through the heavy wooden doors.

"Sawada" Both me and Hibari said in unison as we stepped into the room making eye contact with Tsuna's honey brown eyes.

Tsuna stood up giving a nod to Hibari, and he turned to me and gave me a smile words flowing off his lips "Setsu, I wasn't expecting you, it's good to see you again" he walked over to me looking down at me with another smile before turning to face Hibari.

"I assume that you're here for that then?" Tsuna said his eyes dead on with Hibari's own gaze, Hibari nodded in which Tsuna stated walking to his desk fiddling around before walking over with a small stack of files.

"Here you are, and I suggest if you decide to do any further investigation you consider taking someone else with you, it could prove beneficial but I highly doubt that you will find much more than has already been put their we dug as far as we could" Tsuna said he glanced over to me a couple of times within the conversation an emotion within his eyes that I couldn't quite pick up on it was something like concern.

I watched as Tsuna leaned over slightly whispering something into Hibari's ear that made both their eyes trail over to my form, I stood there in confusion wondering what they were talking about and how that particular topic had related to me.

It was a short time after that we decided to leave and go back to Kyoya's base

We arrived back into Hibari's base, and he turned back to face me his grey steal eyes tracing over my form and locking with me own eyes

"Setsu" Hibari's voice drawled out, I felt the heat in my cheeks rise and my heart thump against my chest

"Yes Hibari" I said my voice coming out in a slight waver as I watched him closely waiting for his next move, like a rabbit caught within its prey's sight

It was then that he turned on his heel walking back to me, towering over me with his tall frame against my smaller one, his grey eyes sharp and intense as their trapped my own within his

"What did I tell you to address me by" he said his voice coming out smooth and calm along with a huskiness that made my knees go weak and want to buckle out from underneath me, like a witch melting into a puddle on the floor my body heated and responded to each syllable that left his lips

I cracked under his intense steal grey gaze as I squeaked out

"Kyoya" I squeaked as I felt my knees wobble slightly and my heart thump roughly against my chest, I watched as something in his eyes change and he grabbed my face sealing his lips over mine in a heated kiss.

It was then that my knees decided that they would go weak and buckle from underneath me, Kyoya's arms wrapped around my waist keeping me from falling to the floor his lips left mine and trailed along my jawline up until his lips reached my ear his breath fanning against my skin.

His whispered something against the skin that lay underneath my ear, the whisper muffled the words in audible and un-catchable. My mind in a jumbled mess, as I tried to regain my composer and make sense of the world around me, which at that point and moment seemed completely and utterly pointless.

Hibari pulled back looking down at me one last time as his slipped his hands from my waist and stood back pulling his body away from mine that had only just seconds ago been melded with my own in a heated passion embrace.

I looked down as he stepped back looking at the file that rested in his hands, I was able to read what the file was on, it was stack of police files and each one was dedication to the one person I would never be able to forget, the one that had made my life a complete and utter misery, the m an whose life I had seen fade away from the world at the hands of the people I had been living and breathing the same air with since that faithful night that Hibari had become my captor and my saviour in the same.

The files within Hibari's hands, where all related to my…

Father

I looked at the file with wide eyes and my eyes slid up to meet up to meet Hibari, my eyes as wide as saucers

"Your… looking at my father's files?" I said stuttering over my words, I didn't feel anger like one normally would instead I felt a sense of warmth, to me it was not an invasion of privacy it felt like Hibari truly wished to know about me…about my past and to me that was important for once again I realized that I had fallen crazy, madly in love with the aloof cloud guardian that stood before me. I had fallen in love with his strength his ability to not seem to care when deep down you knew somehow he did, and I loved the fact that he was at my side and no matter how much he did not like it he always had my back when it came to fighting.

Hibari looked at me seemingly waiting for my next move, probably wondering whether or not I would lash out at him in anger and in hurt, but I stood there thinking through my mind on the words I wanted to say the words I wished to leave my mouth to express the way in which I felt.

And only one thing…one action came to mind

I leapt in to his arms seeling my lips over his in a kiss for the third time within the day, my arms wrapping around his neck as my body landed flush against his the rustle of the papers hitting the floor as Hibari wrapped his arms around my waist once again making the kiss more intense his tongue slipping past my lips and making contact with my own in a dance of dominance in which being Hibari Kyoya, he won.

His lips left mine and like before his lips trailed a path up my jawline, this time though he diverted from my ear making a trail downwards across the skin of my neck that made me knees feel weak and small gasps leave my throat as his lips place pressure on areas of my neck as he passed them, every now and again his tongue would slip past his lips and make contact with the skin of my neck which would make me gasp loudly within his arms and make my body arch onto his leaving no pace between the two of us.

After he has kissed all the skin on my neck and a few kisses trailed along my collar bone, he made a trail back upwards making so that his lips once again rested just against my ear, his breath making my skin tingle and my stomach twist and turn in excitement and anticipation at the next move this carnivorous man would make.

It was then he whispered in my ear, making my eyes go wide and a gasp leave my lips in shock and my body shake and tingle with nothing I had ever felt before in the years that I have lived

"Setsu Mihara, you are mine" he whispered in my ear making the world around me stop and my body heat up my skin feeling hot as I looked up at Hibari with half lidded eyes, my cheeks hot a flooded as the blood rushed to them as I watched the man with the dark steal grey eyes in front of me.

He closed the gap between us pulling my face to his and closing our lips together in a searing and passionate kiss, as his grip on my tightened

One last word leaving his lips, through the heated kisses we shared

"Mine"

**Well, I hope you enjoyed it, I certainly enjoyed writing again and I hope that it all fit what you were hoping for from me :D**

**Thank you for reading**

**And don't forget to leave a review!**

**It would be most appreciated**

**Yours truly**

**Ookami otome**

**Setsu and Hibari **

**My two babies**


End file.
